The invention relates to a device and a method for checking the level of moving, transparent containers.
DE 31 28 094 C2 discloses a method for measuring the level of transparent or translucent containers which are moved along a measuring station. The containers are sequentially subjected to a predetermined number of light flashes from an infrared laser wherein the light flashes exiting from the container in a predetermined area hit a photo cathode of a photo multiplier and are integrated to an output value. The integrated value allows to determine whether the light flashes passed through the container in an area filled with a product or in an area not filled with the product. The disadvantage of this method is that the speed of the conveyor belt has to been measured and the number of measured pulses depend on the geometry and the material of the container.
Object of the invention is to provide a device and a method for checking the level of moving transparent containers that allows an easy and reliable automatic control of the level of a product in moving containers.